Tetangga 101
by Heterochromer
Summary: Namanya juga tetangga, kadang bener kadang khilaf. Untung Pak Jonghyun sabar. [Produce 101 Indonesia! AU series. Sebuah cerita nirfaedah seperti alpaca dancenya Youngmin.]
1. Ronda (1)

**Tetangga 101**

* * *

 **Ronda itu ... (1)**

* * *

"Nanti malam ada ronda pasca lebaran, ya Bapak-bapak."

Suara Pak Ketua RW Jonghyun di detik-detik terakhir sebelum _halal bi halal_ selesai membuat suasana bermaaf-maafan antar tetangga menjadi hening sejenak.

Burung-burung berkicau riang, lantunan nada-nada khas lebaran masih terngiang, bau-bau kue nastar mulai tercium dari rumah Keluarga Pak Gunhee yang hobi masak (dan juga hobi ngelawak).

Tapi pengumuman dari Pak Jonghyun berhasil merubah itu semua.

"Mah, kita nanti malem berangkat mudik, kan, ya." Samar-samar (niatnya, sih begitu—tapi kedengeran satu lapangan) Pak Hyunbin berbicara pada istrinya.

Istrinya Pak Hyunbin pun mengerutkan keningnya. "Mau mudik kemana, Pah, kita berdua sama-sama orang sini."

Dan Pak Hyunbin hanya bisa nyengir minta maaf ketika Pak Jonghyun menatapnya dengan senyuman yang membuatnya tidak tega membuat alasan lagi.

 **.**

Siang harinya, Pak Jaehwan datang ke rumah Pak Jonghyun dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya—masih berpakaian koko dan sarung, lengkap dengan pecinya.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumussalam," sahut istrinya Pak Jonghyun dari dalam rumah. "Oh Pak Jaehwan, nyari suami saya, Pak?"

Pak Jaehwan mengangguk ganteng tanpa bicara banyak, membuat istri Pak Jonghyun langsung berlari kecil ke dalam rumah dan menemukan suaminya lagi berternak lele(?).

"Abi, dicariin."

Yang diajak ngomong masih sibuk sama peliharaan lele-lelenya. "Dicariin siapa, Mi?"

"Bapak ganten—eh, maksudnya Pak Jaehwan."

Pak Jonghyun langsung bangkit dari posisi berjongkok di depan kolam lelenya, menatap istrinya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Khilaf, Mi, Jaehwan kalah ganteng sama Abi," komentar Pak Jonghyun sambil mengelus kepala istrinya. "Udah punya Abi kok masih ngelirik orang, yang dilirik Pak Jaehwan lagi. Pak Minhyun masih mending."

Istrinya mengerucutkan bibir. "Kan, Umi, cuma bilang Pak Jaehwan ganteng. Kalau aku bilang Minhyun ganteng, nanti istrinya marah. Kan nggak enak sama saudara sendiri." Ucapan polos sang istri membuat Pak Jonghyun tergelak. Iya, juga sih, Pak Minhyun kan sepupunya Pak Jonghyun. "Ya sudah cepetan sana ketemu Pak Jaehwan, nggak enak bikin orang lama-lama nunggu."

"Iyaaa." Pak Jonghyun langsung melesat menuju ke depan rumahnya, menemukan Pak Jaehwan yang sedang _celingak-celinguk_ melihat peliharaan burung jalaknya. "Maaf lama nunggu, Pak."

"Oh, nggak apa, Pak," jawab Pak Jaehwan kemudian menyerahkan kertas-kertas di tangannya. "Ini data para warga yang nggak mudik di lebaran, Pak. Nanti malam, kita sama Pak Minhyun bisa manggil-manggilin mereka semua."

Secara singkat, Pak Jonghyun memeriksa kertas-kertas itu sebelum ia tersenyum. "Wah, makasih banyak, lho Pak. Jadi ngerepotin, kan," kata Pak Jonghyun. "Minum teh dulu Pak, sekalian makanin kue nastar buatan istri saya. Guanlin aja sampai nambah." Ya iyalah, Pak Jonghyun, Guanlin kan anak bapak yang masih umur enam tahun—porsi makannya pasti banyak.

Ngomong-ngomong, Guanlin itu anaknya Pak Jonghyun yang suka bikin ribut rumah Pak Kenta karena sohibnya—Seonho—tinggal di sana.

"Oh, nggak usah, Pak, ada keluarga dari Banten dateng ke rumah jadinya nggak bisa lama-lama," tolak Pak Jaehwan dengan halus sebelum ia menunjuk ke burung jalak Pak Jonghyun. "Udah ganti profesi Pak, dari tukang budidaya lele ke budidaya jalak?"

Sepertinya Pak Jaehwan tidak melihat plang 'NOTARIS' yang terpasang di depan rumah Pak Jonghyun.

Untung Pak Jonghyun orangnya sabar, jadi dia hanya tersenyum lagi—menahan tangis sebenarnya. "Nggak, Pak, nggak."

 **.**

"Nanti malam mau aku bawain teh nggak, sekalian buat bapak-bapak yang lain?"

Pak Minhyun mengulas senyum lembut ke istrinya sebelum menggeleng. "Nggak usah, sayang," jawab Pak Minhyun lalu menutup koran yang ia baca. "Aku bisa bikin kopi bareng bapak-bapak yang lain, kok. Lagipula, nanti ada yang cemburu."

Istrinya Pak Minhyun pun duduk di sebelah Pak Minhyun lalu menatap suaminya dengan penasaran. "Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Lah, itu Keluarga Kang."

Istrinya mengerutkan kening. "Kang yang mana?"

"Kang Daniel-lah sayang, masa Dongho." Dan istrinya pun mengangguk paham. "Kayak kamu nggak tau aja, istrinya Pak Daniel kan ganas," jelas Minhyun, membuat istrinya tergelak. "Aku udah bilang ke Jonghyun, nanti malam istrinya main ke sini, bawa Guanlin."

"Oh bagus! Guanlin sama Nayoung bisa main bareng!" seru istrinya dengan bersemangat, tetapi raut wajahnya kembali berubah. "Kamu serius nggak mau aku bawain apa-apa? Nggak mau dibikinin makanan juga?"

Dan Pak Minhyun menggeleng. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup singkat kening sang istri. "Bikin makanan buat istrinya Jonghyun sama Guanlin aja," titahnya, membuat sang istri langsung mengangguk.

"Ya sudah aku masuk ke dalam dulu, ya," jawab istrinya, melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah—tetapi langkahnya terhenti di tengah jalan. "Nanti malam jangan lupa bawa Aut*n."

"Iya, siap."

"Jangan begadang."

"Aku mau ngeronda. Masa nggak begadang?"

"Jangan pulang terlalu siang. Tidurnya jangan sambil taekwondo kayak Hyunmin anaknya Pak Hoeseung."

"Iya, istriku yang cantik." Pak Minhyun langsung bangkit dan mendorong kedua bahu istrinya agar masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku mau ngeronda bukan mau kemah Pramuka, sayang."

Mau tidak mau, istrinya pun tergelak mendengar jawaban dari Minhyun.

 **.**

Dengan senyum yang hampir mengalahkan terangnya sinar api obor malam ini, Pak Seongwoo pun berdiri di depan pos seakan-akan ingin berpidato kebangsaan. "Mari kita tunai kewajiban kita sebagai warga yang baik!" teriak Pak Seongwoo dengan berapi-api.

Di ujung pos sana, Pak Jonghyun berusaha menahan air mata karena terharu dengan semangat Pak Seongwoo. Pak Taemin sendiri malah kaget dengan teriakan Pak Seongwoo.

"Ini masih jam sembilan," kata Pak Taehyun, dengan santainya menyalakan TV di pos. "Malam ini ada Liverpool lawan Arsenal, nih. Seru pasti."

Beberapa bapak-bapak lainnya malah ikutan Pak Taehyun nonton pertandingan Liga Inggris, membuat yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gimana kalau kita bagi tim?" usul Pak Dongho yang mukanya sudah amat mendukung menjadi hansip. "Satu tim isinya berapa orang, lalu nanti keliling. Ada yang jaga pos."

"Udah ada yang jaga pos, tuh," kata Pak Daniel, mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Pak Taehyun Cs. yang sibuk menonton pertandingan bola. "Nggak tau jaga pos ronda atau pos taruhan gol."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita bagi pertim," kata Pak Taemin yang sudah kembali dari masa kagetnya. "Saya nggak mau sama Pak Moonbok pokoknya."

"Lah, salah saya apa, Pak?" tanya Pak Moonbok dengan sedikit tersinggung.

Pak Taemin nyengir. "Saya takut nanti saya malah mati kaget ngeliat Bapak di kegelapan malam."

Beruntunglah Pak Taemin tidak kena sabetan sarung dari Pak Moonbok yang mendumel, _"emang saya kunti apa"_.

"Yaudah yaudah, gimana kalau saya sama Pak Jungjung jalan ke RT 06? Sekalian ngejagain daerah rumah sendiri," saran Pak Minki yang baru saja selesai pakai Aut*n dan segala _lotion_ anti-nyamuk lainnya. "Pak Gunhee juga mau ikut. Ada yang mau ikut lagi?"

"Saya mau ikut!" seru Pak Gwanghyun—yang masih terlalu _oenyoe_ untuk dipanggil bapak. "Saya takut istri saya kenapa-napa."

Yang mendengarnya pun langsug memutar bola mata. _Dasar pasutri baru_.

"Kalau begitu, saya pilih ngeronda di RT 01," kata Pak Jonghyun. "Ada yang mau ikut sama saya?"

Beberapa tangan mengacung. Tangan Pak Jaehwan, Pak Minhyun, Pak Hyunbin, Pak Seongwoo, dan Pak Daniel. Pak Jonghyun menghela napas. Kenapa, sih, warga di RT-nya yang model-model begini?

"Pak Gunmin, Pak Yongguk, Pak Insoo sama Pak Sangbin berarti ngejaga RT 03 ya sama saya." Pak Dongho tersenyum. Senyuman Pak Dongho sebenernya cakep, cuma terlalu mirip sama preman pasar di kelurahan sebelah sehingga membuat Pak Gunmin memilih bersembunyi di bahu Pak Gunhee.

Setelah berhasil menentukan tim ronda, ronda pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **-masih berlanjut-**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Kayaknya Ramadhan ini aku mau bikin fanfic humor lol. Marhaban ya Ramadhan kalian semua!

Aku nangis lho pas tau Jonghyun rank #1. Aku nggak mau dia jadi center, tapi aku butuh dia sekali aja duduk di atas singgasana(?). Btw, my Hwanwoong and Woo Jinyoung micheotji are eliminated TTBeruntungnya, HF udah ngeluarin teaser boygroup dAN ADA WONCHEOL ASDFGHJKL. Abaikan.

Aku lagi UKK lho, butuh doa dan semangatnya TT Chap 2 aplod abis UKK aja ya.

Mind to review?

 **.**

 **-bonus-**

"Taehyun."

"Ah berisik, tunggu dulu ini Ozil belum ngegol."

"Noh Taehyun."

"Ish, apaan sih?"

"Kamu satu-satunya warga RT 07 di sini, nggak ngeronda?"

Pak Taehyun melepas pandangannya dari layar TV, memandang Pak Sungwoon yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi _greget_.

"Ah gak usahlah, rumah-rumah di RT 07 kan kayak gubuk semua. Siapa yang mau malingin," ucapnya dengan cuek lalu lanjut nonton TV—malahan sekarang tambah parah dengan ngegaruk-garuk perutnya yang _one pack_.

Di belakangnya, Pak Sungwoon yang notabene saudara sepupu Pak Taehyun menahan diri untuk tidak menendang pria bermarga Noh itu ke sungai terdekat.

"Untung sodara Ya Gusti, untung sodara ..."


	2. The Chronicles of Bapak Jaehwan Yth

**Tetangga 101**

* * *

 **The Chronicles of Keluarga Bapak Jaehwan Yth.**

* * *

Rumah bercat krem bergaya minimalis dengan nomor 9 menggantung di depan pagarnya itu adalah rumah keluarga Pak Kim. Pak Kim Jaehwan, bukan Kim Jonghyun atau Kim Taemin. Apalagi Kim Donghyun— _wong_ dia masih numpang di rumah Pak Youngmin,

Kata para tetangga, Pak Jaehwan itu nggak kayak orang kebanyakan. Misalnya, Pak Minhyun. Pak Minhyun dari jauh ganteng, dari dekat makin ganteng. Pak Sungwoon dari jauh biasa aja, dari dekat ganteng (plus _bantet_ —ralat, kurang tinggi). Pak Seongwoo dari jauh ganteng, dari dekat _naudzubillah_ gesreknya—oke ini lain kasus.

Pak Jaehwan dari jauh biasa aja, semakin dekat makin ganteng. Iya, Pak Jaehwan lumayan ganteng.

Cuma nggak ada yang tahan sama ekspresi _flat_ -nya.

Meski begitu, semua juga tahu kalau Pak Jaehwan nggak sedatar itu. Contoh kasusnya, Pak Gunhee.

Waktu itu Pak Gunhee selaku Ketua RT di RT-nya mau minta stempel RW yang mitosnya nggak pernah berpindah tangan dari Pak Jaehwan. Bahkan Pak Jonghyun pun harus ke Pak Jaehwan dulu kalau ingin meminta stempel surat. Hebat sekali pengaruh Pak Jaehwan di RW ini.

"Permisi!" teriak Pak Gunhee dengan suaranya yang bagus itu. "Pak Jaehwan?!"

Tidak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam rumah, membuat Pak Gunhee memicingkan matanya. Mobilnya Pak Jaehwan ada, sendal yang biasa ia pakai juga ada. Jangan tanya kenapa Pak Gunhee bisa tahu, Pak Jaehwan nggak pernah ganti sandal. Selalu sandal _swall*w_ warna oranye—satu-satunya di RW ini yang make warna yang langka banget ada di warung Pak Jungjung.

"Pak Jaehwan?!"

"Ya?" Dan keluarlah makhluk berwajah _beler_ —oke ini dosa—dari dalam rumah, sibuk menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil berusaha membuka matanya. "Siapa ya?"

Pak Gunhee masih senyum. "Lee Gunhee. Mau minta stempel RW, maaf ganggu Pak!"

Pak Jaehwan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sejenak lalu menatap Gunhee. "Pak Gunhee?" Pak Gunhee langsung mengangguk semangat.

Dan tangan Pak Jaehwan langsung mendarat di wajahnya sendiri, memijit batang hidungnya. "Astagfirullah, lagi enak-enak tidur."

Kampret.

 **.**

Keluarga Pak Jaehwan itu tipikal keluarga yang baik-baik, tetapi tetap tidak sebaik keluarga Pak Kenta ataupun Pak Youjin. Keluarga yang suka bikin ribut, tetapi nggak seribut keluarga Pak Gunhee dan Pak Jisung. Keluarga pemusik, tapi nggak seambisius Pak Sewoon yang sempat ngasih usulan ide untuk diberikan anggaran untuk acara dangdutan tiap minggu—yang jelas-jelas langsung ditolak Pak Jonghyun.

Pertama kali pindah rumah lima tahun silam, Pak Jaehwan sama istrinya belum punya anak. Tapi sekarang, anaknya malah sudah mau tamat SD. Loh, kok?

"Itu gimana ceritanya sampai Ibu bisa ngadopsi Daehwi?" tanya istrinya Pak Yongguk di suatu ketika sedang main di rumah Pak Jaehwan. Bukan main juga sih, sebenarnya mau nawarin dagangan. Tapi jadi ngobrol deh.

Istrinya Pak Jaehwan yang lagi asik baca katalog dari istrinya Pak Yongguk pun menoleh. "Ah, Daehwi?" tanyanya, membuat istrinya Pak Yongguk mengangguk. "Daehwi nggak diadopsi, kok. Tiba-tiba aja suami saya nemu."

Istrinya Pak Yongguk _facepalm_ dan pulang-pulang langsung ngadu ke suaminya yang masih di kantor.

Di sekolah, Daehwi bersin-bersin sambil ngerjain soal ulangannya.

 **.**

Meski Lee Daehwi anak _pungut_ , dia beneran sayang kok sama Ayahnya yang kelakuannya nggak jelas itu.

Karena mau bagaimana pun juga, tanpa Pak Jaehwan mungkin sekarang Daehwi masih ada di tengah jalan. Mungkin sekarang Daehwi udah nggak jelas tujuan hidupnya bagaimana, entah masih jadi pengamen cilik di lampu merah atau malah jadi pengedar narkoba.

Pokoknya, Daehwi bener-bener sayang sama keluarganya yang sekarang.

Dia pernah ditanya sama Dongbin, gimana rasanya jadi anak angkat.

"Seneng, kok. Aku diajarin main gitar tiap hari sama Ayah," jawab Daehwi dengan girang sambil memakan bekal yang ibunya buatkan. "Suara Ayah bagus, Daehwi diajakin nyanyi tiap hari sama Ayah. Pokoknya seneng."

Alasan sederhana yang membuat Pak Jaehwan jatuh hati ke Daehwi dua tahun silam adalah; suara dan mata Daehwi.

Saat itu Pak Jaehwan lagi _misuh-misuh_ di pinggir jalan raya karena disuruh mencari daun gingseng untuk makan malam nanti. Di tukang sayur nggak ada daun gingseng, dia harus jalan ke pasar. Mana di pasar dia nggak ngerti apapun, jadinya dia harus muter dulu untuk tahu dimana abang penjual daun gingseng. Ditambah dia lupa bawa motor dan terpaksa harus jalan kaki. Sedih.

Karena capek juga panas, Pak Jaehwan mampir ke warung kaki lima terdekat dan beli es teh manis. Pak Jaehwan sudah bersiap menulikan telinganya jika dia sampai rumah kena amuk istrinya karena lama.

"Permisi Om, Daehwi mau nyanyi. Dengerin ya."

Tiba-tiba, sesosok anak kecil pendek(?) berdiri di hadapan Pak Jaehwan. Pak Jaehwan yang lagi asik-asiknya minum teh pun keselek, tapi anak kecil itu kayaknya nggak peduli. Dia asik sendiri nyanyi sambil joget.

" _Who am I who am I, Imma let you know Imma let you know_ ~"

Dan Pak Jaehwan pun membatin, _'wah gila sih ini anak kecil, lagunya lagu barat. Mana bisa nge_ -dance _. Suaranya stabil lagi_.'

Setelah anak kecil yang bernama Daehwi itu selesai bernyanyi dan menari, Pak Jaehwan malah tepuk tangan. Daehwi kelihatan puas. "Keren kamu, Nak," ucap Pak Jaehwan. "Nama kamu siapa?"

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Perasaan tadi dia sudah menyebutkan namanya. "Lee Daehwi, Om."

Pak Jaehwan mengangguk-angguk. "Kamu punya orang tua?" tanya Pak Jaehwan.

"Punya, Om, tapi nggak tau kemana," jawab Daehwi polos dengan matanya yang berbinar khas bocah. Lemahlah sudah hati Pak Jaehwan.

"Itu lagu tadi siapa yang ngajarin kamu?" tanya Pak Jaehwan lagi.

"Itu lagu Daehwi yang bikin sendiri, Om. Judulnya 'Hollywood'," jawab Daehwi lagi, sedikit bingung kenapa om-om yang satu ini kepo. "Om suka lagunya?"

Pak Jaehwan pun mengangguk. "Harus kamu ketahui, Nak Daehwi—" Pak Jaehwan meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke bahu mungil Daehwi. Dia menatap Daehwi dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, tetapi kini dengan sedikit kelembutan hati.

"—Aku bapakmu."

Daehwi pun _speechless_.

(Pertemuan pertama mereka memang kacau, tetapi sekarang keduanya menjadi pasangan Bapak-Anak terhitz sesatu RW.)

 **.**

"Kerja bakti untuk minggu depan mau siapa ketuanya?"

Pak Minho selaku Ketua Seksi Kebersihan RW ini pun membuka suara. Keadaan rapat yang tadi sedikit berisik pun mendadak diam.

"Minggu lalu saya udah, ya," ucap Pak Wontak buru-buru—mengamankan posisi agar tidak ditunjuk lagi. "Kayaknya untuk periode ini, belum ada ketua kerja bakti dari RT 01."

Pak Minho pun mengangguk-angguk. "Benar juga, ya, RT 01 belum kebagian." Kemudian ia menoleh ke Ketua RW yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di agendanya. "Tapi Pak Jonghyun minggu depan nggak bisa, dia sama saya ada keperluan di kelurahan buat pengenceran dana. Dari RT 01, ada yang berniat mengajukan diri?"

Sebenarnya Pak Minho ini kode keras, karena dari RT 01 yang datang di rapat kali ini hanya Pak Jonghyun dan Pak Jaehwan. Dia berdehem keras-keras, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Pak Jaehwan yang lagi asik gigit-gigitin pulpen. "Pak Jaehwan?"

"Hadir." Pak Jaehwan langsung menegakkan badannya. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Minggu depan, Ketua Kerja Bakti itu Bapak. Gimana?" tanya Pak Minho. Terdengar sahut-sahutan "setuju" dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Atau kalau Bapak gak bisa, Bapak bisa kasih nama salah satu warga RT 01 yang kira-kira berkenan jadi Ketua."

Pak Jaehwan terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Saya, sih bisa saja." Dan kemudian terdengar helaan napas lega sebelum Pak Jaehwan melanjutkan. "Tapi saya lihat jadwal saya dulu, ya. Saya takut harus mimpin rapat untuk akhir minggu depan. Terus ketemu klien sama bikin janji. Jadwal saya terkadang suka padat."

Untung saja yang mengatakannya adalah Pak Jaehwan yang sudah bertitel _'Yang Terhormat'_ , jika tidak Pak Minho sangat siap untuk meninju wajah berekspresi datar itu di tempat.

 **.**

 **-selesai-**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Hanya karena sebuah OA di Line yang suka menistakan Jaehwan, aku pun ketagihan nistain dia juga XD

Tapi dari awal jaman Justice League, saya juga ngerasa Jaehwan punya aura-aura autoriti(?). Kayak pas lagi pembagian tim Sorry Sorry di ep 3, ketika Daniel bilang mau menghindari tim Avengers, Jaehwan dengan muka bingung dan datar kek ngomong, "Tim Avengers itu apa". Beda sama Ong yang _savage_ -nya niat, Jaehwan itu kayak _natural born savage_ XD Maksudnya jujur, tapi bikin nyess _af_

Untuk ngeronda part 2, masih gak tersentuh. Chap ini adalah arsip lama yang aku beresin. Bodo amat besok UKK Matematika sama Kimia, udah pusing wkwk.

Mind to review?

 **.**

 **-bonus-**

"Daehwi! Daehwi! Main yuk!"

Dongbin dan Euiwoong sudah niat-niat berdiri di depan rumah Daehwi untuk mengajaknya bermain, tetapi yang keluar malah ayahnya Daehwi dengan hanya menggunakan kaos oblong tipis dan celana pendek selutut.

"Eh, Om Jaehwan," sapa Euiwoong. Dia menangkat tangannya, berniat salim ke Pak Jaehwan tapi sayang tangannya nggak digubris. Euiwoong sabar, Euiwoong tabah—sebentar lagi dia mau ngadu ke mamanya.

"Daehwi ada di dalam kamarnya, masuk aja," kata Pak Jaehwan sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya. "Tapi jangan berisik ya di kamarnya Daehwi. Kasian."

"Lho, kenapa Om?" tanya Dongbin. "Emangnya Daehwi lagi sakit, Om?" Dan mendadak kedua pelajar SD itu merasa bersalah karena mengajak bermain di saat yang tidak tepat.

Pak Jaehwan menggeleng. "Nggak, kok, anak saya sehat-sehat aja."

Dongbin mengerjap. "Terus kasian kenapa Om?"

"Kasian saya, saya mau tidur soalnya. Jangan berisik ya."

Euiwoong dan Dongbin cuma diam lalu ngangguk-angguk.

Begitu Pak Jaehwan pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah itu di depan kamar anaknya, Euiwoong bertukar pandang dengan Dongbin.

"Kata Papaku, kalau sore-sore nggak boleh tidur deh," gumam Euiwoong polos.

"Iya, Papiku juga bilang kayak gitu," kata Dongbin lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku mau punya papi kayak Om Jaehwan ah, biar bisa tidur sore-sore."

Euiwoong langsung memukul pelan bahu Dongbin. "Hush!"


	3. Ronda (2)

**Tetangga 101**

* * *

 **Ronda itu ... (2)**

* * *

"Lingkungan RW kita, kan, cenderung aman. Kenapa ada ronda?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap dari mulut Pak Taemin, membuat rekan setim(?) rondanya langsung menoleh. "Ya harus ada, Pak, biar lingkungan aman," jawab Pak Hoolim kalem. "Banyak yang mudik, banyak juga pencuri beraksi."

"Terus kenapa Bapak-bapak disini pada nggak mudik?" tanya Pak Jisung _kepo_. "Kalau saya sih nggak mudik karena memang saya lahir di daerah sini," tambah Pak Jisung meski tidak ada yang bertanya. _'Iyain aja,'_ batin Pak Taewoo.

"Istri saya lagi hamil tua, jadi dilarang keluarga buat pergi jauh," jawab Pak Hyeonwoo sambil nyengir girang. "Kata dokter lahirannya seminggu lagi."

"Iya?! Selamat, Pak! Mau dikasih nama siapa? Nanti kalau udah lahiran kasih tau saya, biar saya sama istri bisa liat!" Dan Pak Jisung heboh sendiri sambil menyalimi Pak Hyeonwoo. "Akhirnya jadi ayah muda ya tahun ini, Pak!"

"Iya, Pak, nanti anak saya main sama Jaechan ya!" Lalu keduanya berpelukan. Sebuah pemandangan yang mengharukan.

Pak Taewoo mengangguk-angguk. "Udah lama banget terakhir kali saya punya anak bayi." Kemudian Pak Taewoo tertawa kecil. "Pak Taemin gimana, nih? Nggak mau nyusul Pak Hyeonwoo?"

Pak Taemin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, mau sih," jawab Pak Taemin sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Kayaknya lucu, kan, ada mainan tiap hari."

" ... Itu anak, Pak, bukan mainan." Ucapan Pak Hoolim sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Pak Taemin.

"Terus kenapa nggak bikin sama istri?" tanya Pak Hyeonwoo—sedikit berguyon sambil menyenggol lengan Pak Taemin.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Pak Taemin menjawab, "tapi saya pikir-pikir, nggak ah."

"Ha?!" Pak Jisung pun menganga lebar, ekspresinya langsung komuk dan membuat Pak Taewoo mendengus menahan ngakak. "Bapak nggak mau punya anak?!"

"—saya masih nggak mau perhatian istri saya kebagi dua."

Semua langsung tersedak ludah masing-masing.

Setelah itu, mereka semua sepakat bahwa yang termuda di sini bukanlah Pak Hyeonwoo melainkan Pak Taemin.

 **.**

Lima orang tampan berwajah garang itu bukanlah hansip baru di RT 03, bukan.

Meski wajah dan fisik mereka mendukung untuk jadi hansip karena garang-garang (terkecuali Pak Gunmin yang mukanya _oenyoe_ sekali), mereka hanyalah warga biasa yang sedang menjalankan tugas ronda di libur lebaran.

"Kenapa Bapak-bapak di sini pada nggak mudik?" tanya Pak Sangbin penasaran sambil menyoroti tiap sudut dengan senternya, berusaha mengusir bosan.

"Saya, mah, mudiknya pas imlek bukan pas lebaran, Pak," jawab Pak Yongguk yang matanya sama sekali tidak terlihat di kegelapan malam (saking sipitnya). "Pak Sangbin sendiri kenapa nggak mudik?"

"Mudik, kok, tapi nanti pas arus balik. Kebetulan saya dapet cuti," jawab Pak Sangbin.

"Wah, enak banget dapet cuti!" seru Pak Gunmin dengan iri hati. "Saya boro-boro cuti, H plus empat lebaran udah balik ngantor lagi."

Pak Dongho menoleh. "Pak Gunmin masih kerja di Kemenpora?" tanya Pak Dongho, membuat Pak Gunmin mengangguk. "Kok masuknya cepet?"

"Dari tahun ke tahun juga PNS liburnya dikit," jawab Pak Gunmin dengan bibir mengerucut—membuat Pak Insoo berpikir, _'napa tetangga gua yang ini kayak ABG banget yak'_. "Pak Insoo juga masih kerja di Pemda, kan?"

Pak Insoo yang masih terjebak di pikirannya pun kaget mendengar namanya disebut. "Emang iya?"

Pak Dongho menahan tawa karena mendengar balasan _ngawur_ Pak Insoo. Sedangkan Pak Gunmin sendiri menghela napas.

Sadar telah melakukan _kengawuran_ , Pak Insoo pun meralatnya. "Iya, saya masih kerja di Pemda kok. Kantornya masih sama, jabatannya masih sama," kata Pak Insoo lalu nyengir.

Pak Sangbin bergumam. "TKD masih sama, Pak?"

"Oh itu mah naik dong," jawab Pak Insoo rada nyombong—tanpa sadar. Setelah melihat raut wajah bete dari para tetangganya, Pak Insoo kembali nyengir. "Naik dikit kok, lima ratus ribu juga gak nyampe. Percaya sama saya. Serius. Cek tanda gaji saya."

"Lima ratus ribu dikit dia bilang." – Pak Sangbin, kaum-kaum nggak punya uang pas lebaran karena kebanyakan ngamplopin.

"Iyain aja Pak Insoo biar _fast_." – Pak Gunmin, bener-bener masih berjiwa remaja _bingits_.

"Ada batu kagak sih, pengen nimpuk." – Pak Dongho, nggak ketahanan buat tawuran kayak semasa SMA dulu.

"Semua kilauan itu bukanlah emas."

Dan seluruh mata langsung tertuju pada Pak Yongguk yang ucapannya sumpah _random_ abis.

 **.**

Mari beralih ke RT 06.

Sebuah Rukun Tetangga keenam di dalam daerah Rukun Warga mereka.

Sebuah RT yang memiliki lebih dari satu warga—oke ini narasinya nggak penting.

"Saya jadi takut kenapa-napa," ucap Pak Gunhee sambil melihat ke kanan ke kiri. "Parno sendiri, kan, saya."

"Pertama kali ngeronda ya, Pak?" tanya Pak Jungjung sambil memainkan senter di tangannya. "Nggak ada apa-apa, kok, kalau ngeronda. Jarang banget ada maling ketangkep pas ronda."

"Kita ngeronda sampai jam berapa, Pak?" tanya Pak Gwanghyun yang _style_ ngerondanya terlalu kece buat ngeronda. Ngeronda pakai celana jins sama kemeja kotak-kotak? Pak Minki geleng-geleng kepala ngeliatnya, dia aja cuma pakai celana pendek selutut dan kaus oblong ditambah lilitan sarung.

"Sampai shubuh biasanya. Ini baru jam satu," jawab Pak Junjung yang memang sudah pro dalam urusan ngeronda. Katanya sih, dia kalau udah kayang sambil berjalan itu kalah seremnya sama sundel bolong sampai-sampai maling pun nggak jadi nyuri. "Tahan ngantuknya, Pak."

"Nanti sekitaran jam tiga, kita balik aja lagi ke pos buat nyeduh kopi," usul Pak Minki. "Istri saya bawain kopi instan serenceng, kali aja ada yang mau nyeduh. Di pos ada dispenser, kan."

"Wah boleh, tuh!" Pak Gunhee langsung melupakan keparnoannya begitu mendengar sesuatu berbau ' _gratisan'_. "Baik banget istri Bapak, sampai bawain kopi gitu. Istri saya mah, apa."

"Emang istri Bapak kenapa?" tanya Pak Gwanghyun penasaran.

"Orang suaminya mau coba ikut ngeronda, dia malah bilang, _'awas sayang, kalau kamu teriak satu RW bisa kebangun gegara kamu doang' ,_ kan saya jadi takut kenapa-napa." Ternyata keparnoan Pak Gunhee belum sepenuhnya hilang. "Padahal kata Pak Jungjung, kan, nggak ada apa-apa?"

"Om ... "

Langkah Pak Jungjung yang sedari tadi memimpin pun terhenti. "Kayak ada yang ngomong," ucapnya sambil berusaha menajamkan indera pendengaran. "Tunggu sebentar."

Pak Gunhee makin parno, Pak Gwanghyun mulai parno, sedangkan Pak Minki jadi parto—eh nggak.

"Om ... "

"—Kalian denger juga?" Pak Gwanghyun berbisik pelan seiring angin berhembus, membuat daun-daun bergemerisik. Pak Jungjung, Pak Gunhee, dan Pak Minki pun mengangguk pelan.

"Lagi ronda ya, Om?"

"AAAAH!" Tanpa aba-aba keempatnya pun langsung ambil langkah seribu, tetapi yang teriak cuma Pak Gunhee doang.

"MAU PULANG GAK MAU IKUTAN RONDA LAGI!"

Dan itu masih teriakan dari mulut (lebar) Pak Gunhee, saudara-saudara.

 **.**

 **-belum kelar-**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Keabsurdan fanfic ini makin lama makin terasa XD

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review, komentar dan follow fic nirfaedah ini. And I'm very flattered that Kak **jujurlahpadaku** reviewed this fic because you r panoetan koe/nggak. Senang bisa menghibur kalian semua di bulan penuh berkah ini.

Next mungkin Justice League, Mansae t2, Be Mine t2, dan CMB t1 (mungkin). Boy In Luv t1 dan 10 Out of 10 t2 masih _oenyoe-oenyoe_ , ndak bisa dibikin ronda(?)

Mind to review?

p. s : aku masih UKK lho hue ;(

p. s. s : it's still dissapointing me until now that Boy In Luv t2 didn't make it as a winner in group battle and Gunmin eliminated before we could enjoy his voice more ;(

 **.**

 **-bonus-**

"Ngerjain orang itu dosa, lho," tegur Woojin pada kelakuan kedua temannya—Hyunmin dan Jaechan—yang asik ketawa ngakak setelah berhasil mengerjai bapak-bapak yang tengah ngeronda. "Nanti kalian disamper beneran aja."

"Lagian Pak Gunhee komuk, sih, kan jadi gak tahan," jawab Jaechan dengan ekspresi polos yang membuat Woojin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu nggak lihat sih, mukanya dia kayak apa pas _ngibrit_ tadi."

"Iya, ngakak abis sumpah," timpal Hyunmin, meloncat turun dari pembatas atap rumah Pak Youngmin—kakak sepupu Woojin. "Aku bisa liat lampu rumah Keluarga Yeo langsung nyala begitu suara Pak Gunhee kendengeran."

Mendengar kelucuannya, Woojin jadi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Iya, juga sih," kata Woojin. "Harusnya pas puasa kemarin, Pak Gunhee keliling aja sambil teriak kayak tadi. Pasti semuanya langsung pada bangun sahur."

"Dosa, itu sih," komentar Jaechan tetapi tertawa juga. Ketiganya pun tertawa bersama.

"Kalian semua mau mati, bertengger di atas atap begitu?!"

Dan tawa ketiganya pun berhenti begitu mendengar suara Pak Youngmin berseru dari bawah.

"Aduh mampus, ayo cabut cabut," kata Woojin sambil beranjak bangun. "Entar duit jajan aku dipotong Alpaca, kan bahaya. Ayo!" Ia langsung mengusir-usiri kedua temannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Iya, iya, sabar dong." Hyunmin dan Jaechan bangkit berdiri.

"Park Woojin!"

"ET IYA, SELO BANG, INI BARU MAU TURUN!"


	4. Neighborhood Boyfriends

**Tetangga 101**

* * *

 **Neighborhood Boyfriends**

* * *

Di RW ini, kaum-kaum muda nggak terlalu banyak populasinya karena kebanyakan yang ngehuni adalah pasutri (apalagi yang muda-muda, ganteng bener para suaminya) yang anaknya masih kecil-kecil atau malah pada udah gede.

Meski nggak terlalu banyak, bukan berarti nggak ada.

Dan empat anak muda terbongsor di RW mereka punya julukan sendiri. _Neighborhood Boyfriends_.

Pacar Satu RW. Milik bersama, gak paten milik satu orang.

Kenapa ya? Makhluknya siapa aja ya?

 **.**

Anak muda pertama adalah Kim Donghyun. Kakak tiri dari Park Woojin, sepupu 1 dari Pak Youngmin, numpang tinggal di rumah Pak Youngmin sekaligus bergantung hidup dengannya. Usut punya usut, Donghyun dan Woojin ini anak yatim-piatu—itu yang bikin hidupnya bergantung sama Pak Youngmin.

Donghyun ini mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur tamvan yang suka _nyambi_ di fakultas seni sambil ngejreng gitar. Ganteng, pinter, jago gambar, jago nyanyi juga—inceran kampus bangetlah. Bukan anak BEM, tapi suka keribetan sendiri di kampus kalau udah ada acara.

"Donghyun nyanyi dong di pembukaan acara Fakultas Ekonomi besok."

"Hyun, dicariin anak Farmasi buat diundang ke acara mereka."

"Kamu Kim Donghyun ya? Bisa nggak ngisi acara kita-kita besok?"

Bener-bener dah, Donghyun ini. Pangeran Bergitar sekampus. Sampai dikasih titel _'National Boyfriend'_ segala.

Meski dia _famous_ dengan _followers_ Instagram membludak, Donghyun cuma deket sama Hwanwoong, Junwoo, dan Donghan yang rumahnya masih se-RW sama rumahnya Pak Youngmin (rumahnya dia juga, sih). Donghyun bakal rela nyamperin Hwanwoong yang jauh di Fakultas Seni sana buat pulang bareng, terus entar nungguin Junwoo atau Donghan yang bawa mobil buat pulang bareng. Bukan setia kawan, emang pada dasarnya dia yang nggak modal.

"Mas, IPK Donghyun 3. 8 lho, Mas." Suatu hari, Donghyun bersabda pada Pak Youngmin yang baru aja balik dari kantornya.

"Oh, baguslah," tanggap Pak Youngmin seadanya, masih capek abis kejebak macet begitu pulang kantor. "Pertahanin ya, nilainya. Jangan sampai merosot."

Donghyun pun tersenyum lebar—coba aja cewek sekampus pada liatnya senyumnya yang ini, langsung pada pingsan. "Siap, Mas." Terus Donghyun masih senyumin Pak Youngmin sambil buru-buru bantuin kakak sepupunya ngelepas dasi, membuat Pak Youngmin bingung.

"Tumben kamu baik."

Donghyun masih sneyum lebar. "Nggak apa, lagi pengen aja," kata Donghyun lalu mengangkat alisnya rendah. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mas nggak mau hadiahin aku motor gitu, karena IPK aku bagus?"

Selain ganteng dan jago nyanyi, ternyata Donghyun juga jago modus kalau ada maunya.

 **.**

Anak kedua yang juga berada di ambang batas masa mudanya—malah paling tua itu dia—adalah Kim Donghan.

Donghan ini juga gantengnya kelewatan, udah ganteng anak Farmasi pula. Biasanya para mahasiswi suka pura-pura sesak napas biar langsung ditolongin Donghan yang kebetulan anak PMR juga dari SMA, tapi biasanya juga Donghan nggak peduliin mereka sampai mereka bener-bener sekarat baru ditolongin.

"Kak Donghan, itu ada yang ngeluh sesak napas!"

"Cewek apa cowok?"

"Cewek, Kak!"

"Oh yaudah, palingan saya pergi dari sini juga dia langsung sembuh." Dia melengos cabut, dan adek kelasnya _speechless_.

Sebagai anak orang kaya, Donghan nggak sungkan buat traktir temen-temennya jajanan di daerah sekitar kampus yang enak-enak. Meski kadang dia yang traktir tapi dia yang keribetan sendiri buat meminimalisir dana.

"Eh itu Hwanwoong jangan nambah kerupuknya lagi."

"Kamu es kelapanya berdua aja sama aku ya, Junwoo."

"Beli es _bubble_ buat Donghyun jangan ditambahin Oreo."

Donghan itu mau jadi temen yang baik, cuma bagi dia prinsip ekonomi tetep harus diterapkan kapan pun dimana pun. Makanya, temen-temennya berharap dia cuma traktir seminggu sekali soalnya males dengerin kebacotan Donghan.

Banyak yang gak tau aja sebenernya Donghan itu nilainya tipis-tipis. KKM B-, dia dapet B. KKM B+, dia dapet A-. Di kelas ada 35 anak, nilainya dia yang ke-35 alias paling ujung. Selalu kayak gitu, makanya Hwanwoong suka bilang kalau Donghan itu disayang Tuhan dan dosen di jurusannya. Dia juga tipikal anak tajir, pulang pergi naik mobil (bukan mobil angkot yang jelas). Tapi mobilnya selalu buat ngangkut temen-temennya yang nggak mau keluar modal buat balik, nggak pernah sama sekali kursi penumpang didudukin cewek.

Sampai suatu hari, Hwanwoong yang numpang mobil Donghan pun nanya, "Donghan, kamu, kan, mayan terkenal. Punya mobil juga. Nggak nyari cewek?"

Donghan yang lagi nyetir pun ketawa. "Males ah, ngejar SKS aja susah apalagi ngejar cewek."

Hwanwoong _facepalm_.

"Tapi banyak adek kelas yang ngira kamu gay sama Donghyun, lho," gumam Hwanwoong. "Soalnya kalian berdua sama-sama ganteng, terus deket."

"Gay? Sama Donghyun?" Dan Hwanwoong langsung mengangguk. Donghan tertawa.

"Idih ogah amat. Mending sekalian aku gay sama Pak Hyunbin aja yang ketauan udah ganteng, kaya, model lagi. Daripada sama Donghyun yang gak jelas itu."

Jauh di sana, istrinya Pak Hyunbin bersin-bersin.

 **.**

Lain dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Yeo Hwanwoong ini cenderung polos dan ambisius—tapi itu yang membuatnya gampang dibegoin.

Anak bungsu dari Keluarga Yeo ini enerjik banget, cukup tidur enam jam pas dalam sehari dia bisa terus terjaga selama delapan belas jam. Nggak pernah sekalipun ketiduran di kelas, nggak pernah nitip absen karena selalu masuk kuliah, bahkan kadang nggak tahu malu kalau udah asik nge- _dance_ di mana aja kapan aja.

Dia mahasiswa Seni Tari yang ambisius banget soal bidang yang ditekuni, sering dapet pujian juga dari banyak dosen karena tariannya yang cetar ditambah kadang dia nari sambil nyanyi. Tipikal manusia yang terkenal di kalangan pengajar tapi _nugu_ di kalangan pelajar.

Hwanwoong ini kadang kasian karena keburukan nasibnya dalam nyari cewek. Ketika teman-temannya pada jadi _heartthrob_ kampus buat para mahasiswi, Hwanwoong mah cuma diem aja di belakang sambil ngekorin mereka. Toh, dia juga nggak akan dinotis karena tubuhnya yang paling mungil ketimbang teman-temannya. Hwanwoong bukan nggak tinggi _gaes_ , temen-temennya aja yang ketinggian.

Tetapi soal nasibnya yang buruk, kayaknya itu ada pengaruh karena temen-temennya juga deh

"Maaf ya, Hwanwoong, aku nggak bisa nerima kamu." Hwanwoong tersenyum pahit begitu dia ditolak dari seorang mahasiswi seangkatannya yang ia suka. "Tapi, kita tetep temen, kan?"

Hwanwoong mengangguk, meski sakit sebenernya. "Iya gak apa," katanya. "Iya, kita tetep temen. Masa gegara ginian aja jadi gak temen."

Dan secara _shameless_ -nya, itu cewek yang habis menolak Hwanwoong langsung senyum malu-malu. "Kalau kita temen, kamu bisa, kan, kasih aku kontak Donghan yang anak farmasi itu? Itu lho, cowok pirang yang sering sama kamu."

Dibutakan akan cinta dan kegalauan tingkat dewa, Hwanwoong dengan begonya malah ngasih nomor Donghan secara cuma-cuma.

Besoknya, Donghan langsung ngelabrak itu cewek karena memanfaatkan kelemotan otak sohinya dan menolak mentah-mentah itu cewek—berhasil bikin si cewek nangis bombay dan Hwanwoong hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tapi gak ada Hwanwoong itu gak rame. Kalau Junwoo sama Donghyun ditanya siapa yang terbaik dari mereka berempat, mereka bakal jawab "Hwanwoong" tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Kenapa?

"Hwanwoong itu _moodbooster_ soalnya, daripada Donghan yang mengusik ketenangan jiwa Hamba." – Lee Junwoo, memproklamasikan titel _curch oppa_ untuk dirinya sendiri yang anti banget sama Donghan padahal mereka temenan.

"Karena Hwanwoong itu _oenyoe_ , aku jadi kayak punya adek. Atau malah kayak punya pacar." – Kim Donghyun, otaknya agak jungkir balik karena kebanyakan gambar bangunan sambil _nyambi_ ngejreng gitar.

Donghan, sih, nggak akan jawab Hwanwoong karena bagi Donghan—dirinya sendirilah yang terbaik.

Hwanwoong juga punya wibawa yang tinggi, terlepas dari kebegoan dan kepolosannya yang terlalu. Dia bisa menengahi permasalahan dengan sangat baik, bisa memanfaatkan waktunya dengan cermat, sangat baik dalam memanajemen uang tanpa memberi kesan pelit—dia juga kayak otak dari mereka berempat (selain Junwoo—karena kedua temannya yang lain punya otak tapi jarang dipakai).

Pokoknya _need to protect this precious boy at all the cost_.

 **.**

 _Neighborhood Boyfriends_ yang terakhir adalah si Absurd Lee Junwoo yang apa-apa dipakein nada 'tatata'.

Dia anak Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, Manajemen lebih tepatnya. Tetapi, frekuensi ia terdampar di Fakultas Seni atau _ngaso_ bareng di deket gedung Farmasi lebih sering ketimbang ia ada di gedung FEB. Motivasinya ambil Ekonomi adalah karena keterima jalur undangan di jurusan yang salah ia 'klik' pas pendaftaran, padahal _basic_ otak ekonominya lebih jago Donghan (alias, lebih perhitungan Donghan, lebih pelit Donghan).

Kata orang-orang, ia keterima undangan karena doa yang kuat. Iya, sih, Junwoo emang paling rajin ke gereja sampai geret-geret Donghyun yang masih di kasur buat ke gereja pagi buta. Anak padus, suaranya bisa bikin jiwa para gadis lemah bergetar ditambah muka imutnya. Meski gitu, titel _church oppa_ dari masyarakat jatuh pada Donghyun dan itu bikin Junwoo pengen _mewek_ karena dia gak dinotis.

Akhirnya, dia menganugerahkan titel tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku jadi _Church Oppa_ ver. 1.5!" beritahunya pada Donghyun dengan maksa, membuat Donghyun cuma ngangguk terus mengambil gitarnya—berniat buat nabok kepala Junwoo pake benda itu.

Tipe-tipe bocah yang terjebak di tubuh mahasiswa. Suka nyamperin Justin dkk. buat main layangan bareng yang berujung kekalahan telak karena Junwoo anak rumahan. Ngelatih padus buat SMP-nya dulu, tapi anggota padusnya mulai bingung kalau dia udah ngajarin pake ketukan 'ta ta ta'.

"Jadi nanti pas saya bilang 'Ta' di nada yang pas, kalian langsung ambil _falsetto_ ya," titahnya suatu hari pada anak didiknya.

Satu tangan teracung di udara. "Maaf Kak, bukannya saya mau ngebantah Kakak." Seorang anak cewek berwajah _chubby_ wajahnya memerah begitu Junwoo menatapnya. "Tapi Kakak selalu pakai 'Ta' di tiap ketukan, jadi kita harus ambil _falsetto_ di 'Ta' yang mana?"

Masih mendinglah ya, di musik pakai 'ta ta ta'. Junwoo pernah ngisi ujian sambil tanpa sadar ngomong "ta ta ta" tiap kali dia ngebuletin jawaban, bikin dosen curiga kalau dia ngasih kode ke satu kelas buat jawabannya. Padahal seisi kelas juga nggak paham kenapa ada anak seberisik Junwoo pas lagi ujian.

Masalah pacar, Junwoo ini yang paling kalem _guys_.

Dia gak neko-neko kayak Donghyun yang suka sok-sokan tebar pesona ke cewek. Dia gak sadis kayak Donghan yang nolak tiap cewek di depan matanya tanpa peri kemanusiaan. Dia juga gak sepolos Hwanwoong sampai gak ada yang mau sama dia karena saking polosnya.

Junwoo itu makhluk normal, dia juga mau punya cewek. Maka dari itu, dia nyari.

Itu juga karena ditanyain orangtuanya, sih.

"Kamu nggak pernah bawa cewek jalan-jalan," kata mamanya begitu Junwoo cerita dia habis jalan sama Hwanwoong dan Donghyun (Donghan sibuk PMR katanya). "Bawanya Hwanwoong sama Donghyun mulu."

"Tatata, belum dateng jodohnya, Ma." Junwoo menggeleng lalu duduk di samping mamanya, ikutan nonton sinetron kilabreT ainuD (bacanya juga dibalik). "Kehalangan gantengnya Donghyun sama Donghan akunya jadi gak keliatan."

Mamanya pun langsung menoleh sebelum bergumam, "Coba kamu pacarin salah satu dari keduanya, kali aja dapet cewek."

Junwoo langsung tersedak.

Apaan sih?!

 **.**

Itulah _Neighborhood Boyfriends_ RW ini, empat makhluk yang selalu bersama dalam suka duka hadapi semua. ( _You sing you lose_ ) (abaikan)

(Yah, meski begitu, kayaknya tetep National Boyfriend itu Kim Donghyun.)

Mereka berempat itu belum ada yang memiliki. Jadi kesempatan se-RW masih ada. Silakan pilih mau yang mana. Iya, yang mana yang mau diaku-akuin sebagai pacar padahal mah, angan.

Ngomong-ngomong percayalah, mereka berempat tidak jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain.

Persahabatan antar cowok itu emang udah kelas super ketika semua orang mengira kalian gay untuk satu sama lain.

("Kamu, kan, emang gay. Ngaku aja sama aku." – Donghyun ke Donghan.

"Kalau gay juga aku ogah sama kamu." – Donghan ke Donghyun.

"Urusin, bego, temen kamu." – Junwoo ke Hwanwoong.

"Aku nggak bego ish TT." – Hwanwoong ke Junwoo.)

 **.**

 **-selesai-**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Their friendship is so beautiful so iri with mereka HAHAHA

I'm still salty with Right Round team yang disapu bersih selain si Babi Haknyeon. Aku gak ngatain Haknyeon lho, pas dari awal tau dia suka babi aku manggil dia Babi XD Lucu aja soalnya wkwk (I'm not Haknyeon biased or Haknyeon hater, I kinda liked his b-boying style).

Yeorojwo eargasm sekali guysss, gakuat aku sama suaranya Kang Daddies. Yongguk juga unch, lemah hati dedek.

Mind to review?

 **.**

 **-bonus-**

" _Guys_ , ada tawaran _job_ selingan, nih."

Junwoo dan Hwanwoong yang lagi sibuk main PS pun langsung menoleh, begitu juga dengan Donghan yang lagi menggelepar di sofa. Donghyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Donghan, tersenyum cerah nyaris silau.

"Kerjaan paruh waktu?" tanya Hwanwoong, langsung menjeda permainan PS-nya dengan Junwoo dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Donghyun mengangguk. "Beneran?!"

"Beneran. Bukan kerjaan yang ribet katanya."

Junwoo mengerutkan kening. "Apa dulu nih, kerjaannya?"

Donghan mendengus. "Kalau berurusan sama medis-medis gitu aku _up_ aja ya."

"Aku juga nggak tau detail kerjaannya apa, cuma kata Pak Seongwoo lumayanlah _income_ -nya," jawab Donghyun, memukul kaki Donghan untuk meminta sedikit tempat di sofa. "Minggu depan, sih, kerjaannya."

"Kalau ngurusin Woojin kecil mungkin aku bisa." Junwoo menggaruk tengkuknya singkat. "Woojin deket sama aku, dia dikasih mainan sebentar juga udah kalem."

Donghyun ikutan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Emm, kita lihat aja deh minggu depan kerjaannya apa."

 **.**

 **.**

"Udah nikmatin aja." Hwanwoong mengusap peluhnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Dasar makhluk optimis luar biasa. "Ini ada hikmahnya, bisa sehat. Belajar jadi SPG."

"Kita itu cowok, Woong," ralat Donghyun sebelum bergumam, "tapi Pak Seongwoo berani bayar kita banyak, lho. Ini _ecek-ecek_ padahal."

Junwoo hanya tersenyum pahit sementara Donghan terlihat gondok luar biasa.

"Ini pasti taktiknya Pak Seongwoo untuk gak bilang-bilang ke kita kalau kerjaannya jadi tukang joget di stan RW di festival kelurahan," keluh Junwoo sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya—berusaha untuk tersenyum ketika para gadis menjerit-jerit melihat wajahnya. "Mana kostumnya dilubangin di bagian wajah. Ini namanya pengeksploitasi visual."

Ketika jeritan para gadis bertambah banyak, sontak mereka semua menoleh dan menemukan Donghan melepas kostum ayamnya dan mendumel-dumel tidak karuan.

"PAK ONG SEONGWOO LIATIN AJA ABIS INI SAYA GAMAU KALAU DISURUH ANTERIN GALON KE RUMAH BAPAK LAGI MESKI DAPET DUIT!"

"Kyaa, dia ternyata bisa ngangkat galon!"

"Omaigad pasti Kak Donghan kalau lagi ngangkat galon seksi banget!"

"Suami idaman Ya Gusti ..."

"Mimisan aku tu ..."

Ketiga temannya pun langsung memutar bola mata.

"Aku juga bisa kalau ngangkat galon doang TT" – Yeo Hwanwoong, langsung ngambek dan beberapa cewek penyuka cowok imut langsung kesenengan sendiri dan gatel pengen nyubit pipinya dia.

"Jangankan ngangkat galon, ngangkat kamu ke pelaminan juga bisa." – Kim Donghyun, makin semangat narinya biar kenotis dan kenotis juga karena gombalan mautnya yang bikin lemes.

"Ya udah biar aku aja yang ngangkat galonnya, Han. Tatata~" – Lee Junwoo, mampu melihat peluang usaha sebagai anak Ekonomi _banget_ —bikin para cewek langsung bilang dia suami idaman ver. 2.

Tak jauh dari sana, Pak Seongwoo merasa terharu karena anak-anak muda di RW-nya mampu membuat stan RW jadi laku keras sekaligus ketawa ngakak melihat wajah-wajah muda yang tersiksa itu—sebelum kepalanya dijitak Pak Sangbin yang takut dia kerasukan.

"Bapakmu kenapa, sih?!" tanya Pak Sangbin pada anak Pak Seonwoo, Woojin.

"Nggak tau juga, Om," jawab Woojin sebelum menguap. "Om, ngantuk. Gendong~"

"Lah, minta gendong sama bapakmu sendirilah." Siapapun tolong kasih tau Pak Sangbin jangan sadis-sadis amat sama anak kecil.


End file.
